


Move On

by CoalLives



Series: "Daily" Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoalLives/pseuds/CoalLives
Summary: Everyone has a bad day. Your character has them too, but today is the worst of days.





	Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Again not fully proofread. Also sorry these are getting shorter. They just want to be short and sweet it seems.

Why couldn’t the world be stereotypical for once? Why did it have to be sunny today of all days? It was autumn. Didn’t rain tend to fall more often? Why couldn’t be one of those days? But it was sunny, and it was the day that all light seemed to fade from Dean’s world. You had died. Why had you felt the need to take the hit for him? Why hadn’t you just let him get hit and die? You would be left. You would be able to help Sammy learn to move on. Now Sam was just left with a broken him. Something that would never be fixed nor would ever move on. He was stuck, and yet he knew you would yell at him for not moving on. 

He felt disgusting. He hadn’t moved from his current spot in hours. Empty beer bottles and pizza boxes lay all around him. He hadn’t left the bunker in days since your funeral. Sam had given up and already left on a new hunt. Why didn’t this affect Sam? Dean knew deep inside it did. You were a beacon of light for both of them. You made them feel whole. You made home cooked meals when they needed cheering up, saying nothing could make you feel better than memories of home. But you were home to Dean. And memories of you hurt more than anything else. Well, except the feature film of you dying that was playing on repeat in his mind. But Dean had learned to tune that out. Just with every other thing, it seemed like. Dean knew that he needed to move on, if not for his sake than for Sam’s.


End file.
